A Little Magic Push
by rachybaby
Summary: Remus, sirius and Maria are sick of Lily and James fighting so they cook up a spell to help them realise how much they love each other. Will it work?


**A Little Magic Push**

"This is so wrong" said Remus and he cut up the rosemary.

"Oh stop whining! If this works we'll never have to hear them scream at each other again" said Maria as she ground the red rose petals before adding them to the dry mixture of other plants and herbs.

"But you can't make people fall in love!" argued Remus.

"We're not. Lily and James already love each other they are just too busy screaming at each other to realise, all we're doing is giving them a little push" argued Maria.

"Yeah, I'm sick of seeing James' dejected face every time he has a fight with Lily" said Sirius.

Remus sighed, "But love potions are illegal!"

"This isn't a love potion it's a spell, a spell to allow two people who clearly love each other but are too blind to see it actually see it and be together! Come on Remus! Haven't you had enough of their arguing?"

"Yes but, forcing them to be together is wrong!"

"We're not forcing them! We're helping to bring out their true feelings for each other. Just wait, first day back it'll be class!" said Maria, taking the rosemary off Remus and adding it to the dry mixture.

"But…"

"Oh come on Rem! It'll be fine, promise" Remus sighed and nodded.

"Ok, fine, but if this goes wrong and they hate us for it I'm putting all the blame on you guys"

"Fine. Now come on! Let's get on the roof and finish this spell!" said Maria and they headed up to the roof. Maria stood in the middle holding the wooden bowl out, Remus and Sirius stood either side of her.

"True love hidden by arguments, come forth and show, last through the ages, the good and bad times, till parted by death" they said together and Maria threw the mixture into the wind where is swirled and danced before being carried off into the distance.

"How long till we know if it worked?" asked Sirius.

"First day back at Hogwarts" said Maria, "Come on, I want hot chocolate and cookies" and they headed back into the house.

* * *

"Hey guys had a good Christmas?" asked James when he saw his mates.

"Yeah brilliant! You?" they replied.

"Fab, you guys seen Lily at all?"

Sirius and Remus just managed to keep their faces straight and their voices level when they answered, "No, why?"

"Well, I want to talk to her. I'm sick of fighting and want to start a fresh, you know" Remus and Sirius grinned at each other and followed James and peter onto the train.

* * *

"Maria!" Maria turned to see her friend Lily walking towards her.

"Hey Lily! How you doing? Have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah, was really good, you?" relied Lily looking around her.

"Yeah was brilliant. Who you looking for?" Maria hoped her voice sounded natural as she fought the smile that was threatening to creep up on her face.

"Actually I'm looking for James" Maria faked surprise, the spell was working.

"Oh? Why's that? What's he done now?"

"Nothing. I want to talk to him, see if he wants to start a fresh, you know" Maria nodded.

"Cool, sounds like a good plan, James is a really nice guy"

"I know, I just don't get why we fight all the time when he's so lovely" Maria grinned, the spell really was working, they'd be dating by the end of the week!

* * *

Throughout the whole train ride Lily and James never got chance to see each other as their friends kept them busy with conversations, games of chess and exploding snap and what ever else they could think of. Finally they reached Hogsmeade station and they got off the train but didn't end up in the same carriage for the journey up to Hogwarts.

"This is ridiculous! I have to speak to James! I feel awful about how I've treated him the last six years, do you think he'll forgive me?" Maria fought back her laughter.

"Yes Lily he'll forgive you. And if I'm not mistaken I'd say you have a thing for James Potter" she grinned.

"What? Maria! That's ridiculous! Of course I don't have a thing for James Potter!" Maria gave her a look, "Ok, so maybe he is extremely good looking and sexy and wow but I don't have a thing for him!" Maria couldn't help it, she cracked up laughing.

"Lily dear you so do have a thing for James Potter!" Lily froze.

"Whoa! Where's that come from?" she asked.

"No idea but hell, go for it!" said Maria. Lily grinned.

"You know what? I think I will" and Maria grinned too, the spell had so worked.

* * *

"Oh come on! I need to find Lily!" said an agitated James who was practically bouncing in his seat, Sirius and Remus avoided each other's eyes because the urge to laugh was too great, the spell was totally working.

"I take you missed her then James?" asked Peter.

"Of course I did, but I really want to put things right between us" said James.

"Sounds like a good plan Prongs, you never know, Lily might actually agree to go out with you one day" said Sirius.

"I hope so Padfoot" and Remus was forced to turn his laughter into a cough as he cracked up.

Finally the carriages reached the castle and from inside two different carriages the word "Finally!" echoed. Maria caught sight of Sirius and Remus and grinned, they grinned back.

"Hey Lily! There's the Marauders"

"Oh good. Hey James!" James stopped in his tracks and turned.

"Yes Lily?" Lily ran up to him.

"James, look I'm really sorry about how I've treated you lately and I want to start a fresh, I hope you can forgive me and that we can at least be friends? I mean, you're a wonderful person and I really like you and I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Lily said this very fast and James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Maria barely understood it but they got the gist and Sirius, Remus and Maria grinned and crossed their fingers.

"Of course I can forgive you Lily! I'd love to start a fresh and be friends" Lily grinned and went to hugged him but some how they ended up kissing, James pulled away first.

"What the?"

"No idea, but I quite liked that" Lily grinned shyly.

"What you saying Lily? That you want me now or something?"

Lily blushed and muttered, "Yes" James grinned and kissed her again.

"It worked!" burst out Maria and Sirius and Remus slapped their hands over her mouth.

"What worked?" asked James pulling out of the kiss.

"Nothing" said Remus and Sirius quickly.

"What did you do?" demanded James.

"Do? We didn't do anything!" blustered Sirius, why did his brilliant lying ability have to leave him now?

"Liar! What did you do?"

"Oh sod it, I told you it would go wrong. Look, we got so sick and tired of you guys fighting that me Sirius and Maria performed a spell that if you both loved each other you'd confess, stop fighting and go out" said Remus.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted James while Lily burst out laughing.

"Er Lily? Why are you laughing?"

"Because James, it turns out that I am in love with you but I couldn't see it because I was too busy screaming at you" laughed Lily.

"Ok, they cast a love spell on us and I'm the one whose fuming?! Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" demanded James but Lily just carried on laughing.

"Well James if you don't want her just say" said Remus.

"I never said I don't want her! I'm angry that you've cast a love spell on her! I wanted her to love me for me!" James fumed.

"No! James, the spell just brings out the true feelings of love that people feel, Lily does love you she just needed help to see it" said Maria quickly.

"Oh, right" said James.

"Oh come on James! Stop complaining and let's go eat, I'm starving!" said Lily and she took his hands and they all walked into the Great Hall.

Sirius, Remus and Maria stopped in the entrance hall and hugged, "I knew it would work!" squeaked Maria.

"Yeah, I'll finally get some peace a quiet" laughed Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Peace and quiet doesn't exist around you Sirius" and he ran into the great Hall followed by Sirius and with Maria bring up the rear.

**A/N: What you think? I was just watching 'Practical Magic' and it gave me the idea. Any good? Review!**


End file.
